


I Have Something To Confess (To Both Of You)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [50]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Femslash, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: In which Beau speaks to Jester and Yasha on feelings.





	I Have Something To Confess (To Both Of You)

"I think," Beau says decisively, looking between Jester and Yasha, instead staring at the fire as it crackles merrily in the silence around the three of them. "I think that I like you; both of you more than I probably should."

Jester looks over at over Yasha, who eyes her stoically for a long silent moment before nodding once. They both turn attention back to Beauregard and Jester leans forward to kiss her as she squeezes her wrist gently.

"I think I can speak for the three of us when I say that we like you back, Beau," Jester says with a grin as Yasha nods her agreement.

"Oh good. I'm glad to hear that," Beau responds and kisses her back.

Later, the others congratulate them with giant smiles and well wishes for their continued good health.


End file.
